Addicted
by geewizxcore
Summary: What if things were different? Everything changed when Sirius listened to Dumbledore and didn't go after Pettigrew. Harry moved to American when he was 7, and fell into a different life. How long before things start to crash down around him?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own anything new.

b Warning: /b I appreciate all comments but I do not tolerate flamers. This an AU fiction, and will have sexual scenes. Not many, but I will have a warning at the top to tell you which chapter. This story contains substance abuse and self-harm. Don't read it if you can't take it.

b You've been warned. /b 

center xxx /center 

center i You soul-sucker. - Atreyu /i /center 

Anxiety spread across Sirius' body. He will it to not be true. His stomach rose to his throat, his heart skipped a beat. Sirius prayed for them to be alright as he urged his bike on farther toward Godric's Hollow; to Lily, James and Harry. The closer be came, the worst it got. He could see the Dark Mark floating in the air above their house, the smoke rising from the ground. Sirius skipped his bike to the ground and jumped off.

"James! Lily! Harry!" Sirius screamed as he started to search the rubble that was there house. A hand gabbed his shoulder.

"They can't hear you Sirius." Dumbledore said sadly, tears welling in his eyes.

"What? No! They can! I know they can! They are strong!" Sirius screamed at him as he started to frantically search the rubble.

"Sirius, they are gone."

"No! They can't be! James, Lily, Harry!" Sirius fell to the ground, tears falling freely.

"Sirius did you not hear?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Of course I heard! Would I be here if I hadn't!" He yelled, still crying.

"Sirius... Harry survived."

Sirius shot off the ground "Let me see him." he demanded, trying to push past Dumbledore.

"Sirius how did this happen? The Fidelius Charm." Dumbledore said after stopping him.

Sirius sighed, then anger flashed across his eyes. "We changed Secret Keepers. I knew Voldemort was after me, and could get any information out of me. So three days ago, we changed to Peter." Sirius' voice becoming more and more angry at every word. "Now let me see him."

Dumbledore called Minerva over, and she handed over the little bundle that was Harry.

"What's this scar from?" Sirius demanded.

"Harry is the only person to have ever survived the Killing Curse." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Sirius ran a finger over the scar, waking Harry.

"Siri!" Harry squealed.

"Hey kiddo." He cooed.

"Boo boo." Harry said.

"Where?" Harry hit his scar, Sirius kissed it.

"Tank ou." Harry said and fell back to sleep.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore "He will live with me." He stated.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly "He go live with his aunt and uncle."

"I'm his Godfather!"

"They are his blood relatives. Lily's sister-"

"That wench!"

"The blood that runs in Petunia veins is the blood of Lily. It will protect him. Lily sacrificed herself, saving Harry. It's his mother's blood that will protect him from Voldemort in the years to come. He needs to go there."

"They will treat him horribly!"

"He will grow up outside the fame."

"Without magic! Without Remus and I!"

"I'm sure his aunt and uncle will permit you to visit him."

"They better." Sirius growled. He turned back to the remains of the house. "Harry killed Voldemort." he murmured.

"No, I don't think he did. He is not gone, not for good. But for how long, I don't know."

Dumbledore left them alone, Sirius just watched Harry sleep peacefully.

"How's he doing?" Remus asked.

"Sleeping."

The three stood together for ten minutes, Remus and Sirius just watching Harry sleep.

"We need to take him to his Aunt and Uncle's." Dumbledore said. Sirius reluctantly gave over Harry.

"See you soon Harry." Sirius whispered, as he disappeared. Both Sirius and Remus just stood and stared at the wreckage of their friends home. Dumbledore returned.

"Sirus, I know you are angry, but you must stay inside. Death Eaters are still out there. Do U not /u leave your flat for any reason, until I come and get you. Please." Dumbledore implored.

Sirius didn't want to, but in the end he knew he should, and gave in.

And Pettigrew went free, disappeared from society, just like his master.

center xxx /center 

Over the years Sirius tried everything he possibly could to see Harry, stopping short at kidnapping him. But everytime, the Dursley's turned Sirius away. And Sirius got more and more angry, but he knew better than to curse a Muggle, even if they deserved it. When Harry was seven, Sirius went to far.

Harry and Dudley were at school. Petunia was at home, having lunch with Vernon.

Sirius stormed into the house and demanded to see Harry. Again he was denied. That was the last straw and Sirius accidentally used wandless magic. Needless to say, Sirius was forcefully thrown from the house.

Four days later, Harry and the Dursley's were gone, and Harry could not be seen for nine years.

center xxx /center 

Hope you like, sorry it was so short, this was just the prologue. The first chapter jumps right in. As always, all comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

ÿþD i s c l a i m e r :   I   o w n   a n y t h i n g   n e w .        b  W a r n i n g :  / b    T h i s   s t o r y   c o n t a i n s   s u b s t a n c e   a b u s e .            c e n t e r  x x x  / c e n t e r             c e n t e r  C a n   y o u   t e l l   m e ,   t e l l   m e   p l e a s e ,   t e l l   m e   w h e r e   I   w e n t   w r o n g ?   -   B l o o d   F o r   B l o o d  / c e n t e r            I t   t o o k   n i n e   l o n g   y e a r s ,   b u t   t h e y   f i n a l l y   f o u n d   h i m .   D e s p i t e   b e i n g   M u g g l e s ,   t h e   D u r s l e y s   h i d   w e l l .   I t   h e l p e d   t h a t   A m e r i c a   w a s   a   l a r g e   c o u n t r y   w i t h   a   h i g h   p o p u l a t i o n   a n d   t h a t   t h i n g s   w e r e   d i f f e r e n t   t h e r e .   O n e   o f   t h e   t h i n g s   t h a t   A m e r i c a   v a l u e d   w a s   t h e   r i g h t   t o   p r i v a c y ,   o r   a t   l e a s t   t h e   W i z a r d i n g   c o m m u n i t y   d i d .   D u m b l e d o r e   b e g a n   t o   s u s p e c t   t h a t   H a r r y   w a s   i n   A m e r i c a   a n d   w e n t   t o   t h e   A m e r i c a n   M i n i s t e r   O f   M a g i c   f o r   h e l p ,   b u t   t h e   m a n   w o u l d   n o t   a i d   i n   t h e   s e a r c h .   N o t   o n l y   d i d   h e   n o t   w a n t   t o ,   h e   c o u l d n ' t .   H a r r y   w a s n ' t   a   c i t i z e n   a n d   m a g i c   c o u l d   n o t   t r a c k   h i m .           S i r i u s ,   R e m u s ,   a n d   S e v e r u s   h a d   b e e n   c a l l e d   t o   D u m b l e d o r e ' s   o f f i c e   a t   H o g w a r t s .           " H e   h a s   b e e n   f o u n d , "   D u m b l e d o r e   s a i d   a f t e r   t h e y   h a d   a l l   a s s e m b l e d   i n   h i s   o f f i c e .   " W e   w i l l   b e   s e n d i n g   m e m b e r s   o f   t h e   O r d e r   t o   r e t r i e v e   h i m . "           " I ' m   t h e r e , "   S i r i u s   s a i d   a t   o n c e .           " I ' m   g o i n g , "   R e m u s   a d d e d .   S e v e r u s   w a s   q u i e t ;   h e   w a s   n o t   f o n d   o f   J a m e s   i n   s c h o o l   a n d   h e   d i d n ' t   t h i n k   h e   w o u l d   l i k e   h i s   s o n   e i t h e r .           " O f   c o u r s e ,   I   w o u l d n ' t   i m a g i n e   h o l d i n g   y o u   b a c k .   S e v e r u s   w i l l   b e   g o i n g   w i t h   y o u   a s   w e l l    "           " W h y ? "   S i r i u s   i n t e r r u p t e d .           " I   w a s   g e t t i n g   t o   t h a t .   Y o u   m a y   n e e d   S e v e r u s   s i n c e   A m e r i c a   i s   a   d i f f e r e n t   c o u n t r y .   H e r e   i s   a   f o l d e r   o f   p i c t u r e s   t a k e n   b y   a   w i z a r d   w h o   r e a l i z e d   w h o   H a r r y   r e a l l y   w a s , "   D u m b l e d o r e   s a i d ,   a n d   p u s h e d   t h e   f i l e   t o w a r d s   t h e m .   T h e y   f l i p p e d   t h r o u g h   t h e   p i c t u r e s .           " W h y   a r e n ' t   t h e   p i c t u r e s   m o v i n g ? "   S i r i u s   a s k e d ,   p r o d d i n g   t h e   p i c t u r e   w i t h   h i s   w a n d .           " T h e y   a r e   M u g g l e   p h o t o s .   I n   A m e r i c a   t h e   m a g i c a l   c o m m u n i t y   i s   m u c h   m o r e   i n t e g r a t e d   w i t h   t h e   M u g g l e s   t h a n   h e r e , "   D u m b l e d o r e   e x p l a i n e d .           " W h a t ' s   i n   h i s   f i n g e r s ? "   S i r i u s   a s k e d ,   p o i n t i n g   t o   a   p i c t u r e .           " A   c i g a r e t t e ;   H a r r y   a p p a r e n t l y   s m o k e s , "   R e m u s   t o l d   h i m .           " W h a t ' s   h i s   d o i n g   h e r e ? "   S i r i u s   a s k e d .           " D r i n k i n g   M u g g l e   a l c o h o l , "   R e m u s   s a i d .           T h e y   l o o k e d   o v e r   t h e   p h o t o s .   H a r r y   l o o k e d   a l m o s t   i d e n t i c a l   t o   J a m e s ,   e v e n   t h e   g l a s s e s   w i t h   t h e   c i r c u l a r   w i r e - r i m m e d   f r a m e s .   T h e   o n l y   d i f f e r e n c e s   w e r e   h i s   e y e s ,   w h i c h   w e r e   e m e r a l d   g r e e n   l i k e   L i l y ' s   a n d   t h e   l i g h t n i n g   b o l t   s c a r   o n   h i s   f o r e h e a d .   H e   d i d n ' t   s m i l e   l i k e   J a m e s   e i t h e r ;   H a r r y   h a d   a   w a r m ,   i n v i t i n g   s m i l e ,   w h i l e   J a m e s '   h a d   a l w a y s   b e e n   a   c o c k y   g r i n .   B u t   H a r r y ' s   s m i l e   w a s   f a k e ;   S i r i u s   c o u l d   t e l l .           O n c e   t h e y   f i n i s h e d   w i t h   t h e   p h o t o s   t h e y   t u r n e d   b a c k   t o   D u m b l e d o r e .           " W h e n   d o   w e   l e a v e ? "   S i r i u s   a s k e d .           " T o m o r r o w .   Y o u   w i l l   t r a v e l   b y   F l o o .   A   r a t h e r   l a r g e   f l a t   h a s   b e e n   s e t   u p   f o r   y o u   a   f e w   b l o c k s   a w a y   f r o m   H a r r y ' s   a p a r t m e n t . "   H e   p a u s e d .   " Y o u   w i l l   s h a d o w   H a r r y   f o r   a   f e w   d a y s ,   s e e   w h a t   h e   i s   l i k e ,   t h e n   r e v e a l   y o u r s e l f   a n d   t a k e   h i m   b a c k   w i t h   y o u . "   T h e y   n o d d e d .   " T h a n k   y o u   g e n t l e m e n ,   n o w   g o   b a c k . "           " T h a n k   y o u   A l b u s , "   S i r i u s   s a i d ,   a n d   l e f t .                   T h e   n e x t   d a y   t h e y   F l o o e d   t o   t h e i r   f l a t .   S i r i u s   a n d   R e m u s   u n p a c k e d   q u i c k l y   w h i l e   S e v e r u s   t o o k   h i s   t i m e   t o   s e t   u p   h i s   P o t i o n s   a n d   t h i n g s .           " W e   a r e   g o i n g   t o   t a i l   H a r r y ,   b e   b a c k   l a t e r , "   R e m u s   s a i d   t o   S e v e r u s   a s   t h e y   d i s a p p e a r e d   o u t   t h e   d o o r .           T h e y   w a l k e d   t o   J o h n s o n ' s ,   t h e   s t o r e   w h e r e   H a r r y   h a d   w o r k e d   s i n c e   h e   w a s   t h i r t e e n .   S i r i u s   d i d n ' t   n o t i c e   t h e   l o o k s   f r o m   w o m e n   h e   w a s   g e t t i n g ;   h e   w a s   f o c u s e d   o n   H a r r y .           " L e t ' s   j u s t   o b s e r v e   h i m   f o r   n o w , "   R e m u s   s u g g e s t e d .   S i r i u s   n o d d e d   a n d   t h e y   w a l k e d   i n .           T h e y   b r o w s e d   a r o u n d   t o   f i n d   H a r r y   w i t h   S i r i u s   a s k i n g   a b o u t   t h i n g s   o n c e   i n   a   w h i l e .   T h r e e   d i f f e r e n t   e m p l o y e e s   o f f e r i n g   t h e i r   h e l p   s t o p p e d   t h e m .           F i n a l l y   t h e y   f o u n d   H a r r y ;   o r   r a t h e r ,   h e   f o u n d   t h e m .           " C a n   I   h e l p   y o u   f i n d   s o m e t h i n g   s p e c i f i c ,   g e n t l e m e n ? "   H a r r y   a s k e d   w i t h   a   f a k e   s m i l e .   S i r i u s '   j a w   d r o p p e d   t o   t h e   f l o o r   a n d   R e m u s   s m i l e d   w i d e l y .           " Y e s ,   w e   w e r e   a c t u a l l y   l o o k i n g   f o r   y    "   S i r i u s   b e g a n .           " Y o u t h   c l o t h i n g ,   w e   a r e   l o o k i n g   f o r   y o u t h   c l o t h i n g , "   R e m u s   i n t e r r u p t e d .   " S i r i u s ! "   h e   m u t t e r e d   f i e r c e l y .           " W h a t ,   R e m u s ? "   S i r i u s   t u r n e d   t o   h i m .   R e m u s   g l a r e d   a t   h i m .   " O h , "   h e   s a i d   i n   r e a l i z a t i o n .   H a r r y   w a s   l o o k i n g   a t   t h e m   w i t h   a   s t r a n g e   l o o k   o n   h i s   f a c e ,   l i k e   h e   r e c o g n i z e d   t h e   n a m e s .   S i r i u s   a n d   R e m u s   t u r n e d   b a c k   t o   H a r r y   a n d   h e   s m i l e d .           " F o l l o w   m e ,   I ' l l   t a k e   y o u   t o   y o u t h   c l o t h i n g , "   H a r r y   s a i d ,   l e a d i n g   t h e   w a y .   S o o n   t h e y   w e r e   i n   t h e   s e c t i o n .   " H e r e   y o u   a r e ,   n o w   i f   y o u   n e e d   a n y t h i n g   e l s e ,   t h e   s t a f f   a r e   e v e r y w h e r e , "   h e   s a i d ,   a n d   l e f t .           " L o o k - a - l i k e   J a m e s ,   ' c e p t   h e   h a s   L i l y ' s   e y e s   a n d   t h e   s c a r , "   S i r i u s   s a i d   w h e n   H a r r y   w a s   o u t   o f   e a r s h o t .           " V e r y .   B u t   w e   m a y   h a v e   j u s t   r u i n e d   o u r   p l a n , "   R e m u s   s a i d .           " O h   n o   w e   h a v e n ' t .   N o w   D i s i l l u s i o n   u s   s o   w e   c a n   t a i l   h i m , "   S i r i u s   r e p l i e d   a n d   R e m u s   d i d   a s   h e   w a s   t o l d .   T h e y   f o u n d   H a r r y   r a t h e r   q u i c k l y   t h i s   t i m e ;   h e   w a s   o n   b r e a k   a n d   w a s   s i t t i n g   o u t   b a c k   s m o k i n g .           T h e y   w a t c h e d   H a r r y   s m o k e   c i g a r e t t e   a f t e r   c i g a r e t t e   u n t i l   h i s   b r e a k   w a s   a l m o s t   o v e r .   H e   s t o o d   u p ,   n a r r o w l y   m i s s i n g   R e m u s   i n   t h e   p r o c e s s ,   a n d   p u l l e d   a   f e w   p i l l s   f r o m   a   b a g   i n   h i s   p o c k e t   a n d   d o w n e d   t h e m .           " R e m u s , "   S i r i u s   w h i s p e r e d ,   " y o u   g o   b a c k ,   r e p o r t   t o   D u m b l e d o r e ,   t h e n   f i g u r e   o u t   a   s c h e d u l e   o r   s o m e t h i n g .   I   w i l l   f o l l o w   h i m   u n t i l   f o u r ,   t h e n   I ' l l   c o m e   b a c k . "           S i r i u s   h e a r d   a   f a i n t    i  p o p  / i  .   H e   w a s   l e f t   t o   c a t c h   u p   w i t h   H a r r y .           S i r i u s   h a t e d   s e e i n g   H a r r y   l i k e   t h i s .   J u s t   l i k e   L i l y ,   h i s   e y e s   w e r e   a   d e a d   g i v e a w a y   a s   t o   w h a t   h e   w a s   f e e l i n g ,   b u t   t h e n   a g a i n   y o u   h a d   t o   k n o w   h i m   w e l l .   D e s p i t e   t h e   w a r m   s m i l e   S i r i u s   c o u l d   t e l l   H a r r y   w a s   d e p r e s s e d   &  b u t   h e   c o u l d   n o t   d o   a n y t h i n g   t o   h e l p   H a r r y ;   y e t .           S i r i u s   t a i l e d   H a r r y   t h e   r e s t   o f   t h e   w o r k d a y ,   w h i c h   w a s   o n l y   a   f e w   h o u r s .   H e   w a t c h e d   a s   H a r r y   f l i r t e d   w i t h   t h e   c u t e   c a s h i e r s   a n d   j o k e d   a r o u n d   w i t h   t h e   g u y s   i n   t h e   s t o c k   r o o m .           " S o   H a r r y ,   y o u   g o n n a   c o m e   t o n i g h t ? "   a   t a l l ,   m u s c u l a r   l o o k i n g   t e e n   w i t h   b r o w n   h a i r   a s k e d .           " N a h   M a r k ,   I   t h i n k   I ' m   j u s t   g o n n a   s l e e p   o f f   t h i s   l o w , "   H a r r y   r e p l i e d .           " Y o u   s u r e   m a n ?   I   k n o w   a   g u y   w h o   c a n   g e t   y o u   s o m e t h i n g   f o r   t h a t , "   a   m e d i u m ,   r e d   h e a d e d   b o y   s a i d .           " Y e a h ,   I ' m   s u r e , "   H a r r y   r e s p o n d e d .           " Y o u   k n o w ,   L a u r a   a n d   M a r c i e   a r e   g o n n a   b e   t h e r e .   T h e y   b o t h   w a n t   y o u , "   M a r k   t o l d   h i m .           " T h a t   r i g h t ,   S t e v e ? "   H a r r y   r a i s e d   a n d   e y e b r o w .   " I ' l l   j u s t   p u t   a   f e w   m o v e s   o n   t h e m ,   l e a v i n g   t h e m   w a n t i n g   m e   e v e n   m o r e , "   h e   g i n n e d .           " D u d e ,   y o u   j u s t   h a v e n ' t   g o t t e n   a n y   i n   a   l o n g   t i m e ,   y o u   c a n ' t   r e m e m b e r   w h a t   y o u ' r e   d o i n g , "   S t e v e   j o k e d .           H a r r y   h u m p h e d ,   " T h a t ' s   w h a t   y o u   t h i n k .   T h a t   g i r l   f r o m   F r i d a y   n i g h t ?   M a n   s h e   w a s   s e x y ,   g o o d   s h a g   t o o , "   H a r r y   s a i d   w i t h   a   c o c k y   g r i n .           " D u d e ,   y o u   t a l k   l i k e   u s ,   b u t   y o u   h a v e   t h a t   B r i t i s h   a c c e n t .   G i r l s   l i k e   t h a t   t h e n ? "   M a r k   s c o f f e d .           " O h   y e a h , "   H a r r y   g r i n n e d .   " I ' m   g o n n a   g o   s e e   L a u r a   a n d   M a r c i e   n o w ,   m y   s h i f t   i s   d o n e   i n   t e n .   S e e   y o u   g u y s   t o m o r r o w . "   H e   w a l k e d   a w a y .           ' D e f i n i t e l y   p i c k e d   t h a t   u p   f r o m   m e , '   S i r i u s   t h o u g h t .   ' L i l y   w o u l d   k i l l   h i m . '           S i r i u s   f o l l o w e d   H a r r y   a n d   w a t c h e d   h i m   e x p e r t l y   f l i r t   w i t h   L a u r a   a n d   M a r c i e ,   d o i n g   e x a c t l y   w h a t   w a s   n e e d e d   t o   m a k e   t h e m   w a n t   h i m   m o r e .   H e   s a w   t h e   g i r l s '   d i s a p p o i n t e d   f a c e s   w h e n   h e   t o l d   h i m   h e   w a s n ' t   g o i n g   t h a t   n i g h t ,   b u t   m a d e   i t   u p   t o   t h e m   a s   h e   s u b t l y   t o u c h e d   t h e i r   h i p s   a n d   t h i g h s .           H a r r y ' s   s h i f t   w a s   o f f i c i a l l y   o v e r ,   a n d   S i r i u s   t h o u g h t   t h a t   H a r r y   w o u l d   g o   h o m e   a n d   j u s t   s l e e p   o f f   a   ' l o w . '           ' W h a t e v e r   a   l o w   i s , '   S i r i u s   t h o u g h t ,   a n d   h e   A p p a r a t e d   b a c k   t o   h i s   f l a t .   H e   f o u n d   R e m u s   s i t t i n g   a t   t h e   t a b l e ,   e a t i n g   s u p p e r .           " T h a n k s   f o r   m a k i n g   s o m e   f o r   m e , "   S i r i u s   s a i d   s a r c a s t i c a l l y .   R e m u s   s w i s h e d   h i s   w a n d   a n d   a   p l a t e   a p p e a r e d   f o r   S i r i u s .           " T h a n k   y o u . "           " Y o u ' r e   w e l c o m e .   S o   w h a t   h a p p e n e d ? "   R e m u s   a s k e d .           " H e   d e f i n i t e l y   p i c k e d   u p   s o m e   o f   m y   h a b i t s , "   S i r i u s   g r i n n e d .   " A n d   s o m e   o f   J a m e s ' . "           " W h y ?   W h a t   d i d   y o u   s e e ? "   R e m u s   a s k e d   w a r i l y .           " H e   r u n s   h i s   h a n d   t h r o u g h   h i s   h a i r   j u s t   l i k e   J a m e s . "   R e m u s   c h u c k l e d .   " H e   l i k e s   h i s   w o m e n   t h o u g h ,   f r o m   w h a t   I   h e a r d .   H e   g o t   t h a t   f r o m   m e   I ' m   g u e s s i n g ,   s e e i n g   a s   J a m e s   o n l y   w a n t e d   L i l y . "           " S o   w h a t   i s   h e   d o i n g   n o w ? "   R e m u s   a s k e d .           " S l e e p i n g   o f f   a   ' l o w ' ,   w h a t e v e r   t h a t   i s .   A t   l e a s t ,   t h a t ' s   w h a t   h e   s a i d , "   S i r i u s   t o l d   h i m .   " W h a t ' s   a   ' l o w ' ? "           " I   d o n ' t   k n o w .   I t   d o e s n ' t   s o u n d   g o o d   t h o u g h , "   R e m u s   s a i d ,   c l e a n i n g   u p   h i s   d i s h e s .           " S o ,   a r e   w e   d o i n g   t h e   s a m e   t h i n g   t o m o r r o w ? "   S i r i u s   a s k e d .           " I   t h i n k   w e   w i l l   b o t h   t a i l   h i m   t o m o r r o w ,   n o t   j u s t   o n e   o f   u s .   I t ' s   t o o   e a s y   t o   m i s s   s o m e t h i n g   t h a t   w a y , "   R e m u s   r e p l i e d .   " A l b u s   s a i d   t o   j u s t   o b s e r v e   h i m   f o r   t h e   n e x t   c o u p l e   o f   d a y s .   A f t e r   t h a t ,   w e   c a n   r e v e a l   o u r s e l v e s   w h e n   h e ' s   a t   h i s   h o m e   a n d   t a k e   h i m   b a c k   w i t h   u s . "           " W h a t   i f   w e   c a n ' t   t a k e   h i m   w i t h   u s ? "   S i r i u s   a s k e d .           " I   t h i n k   w e   w i l l ,   c u r i o s i t y   w i l l   g e t   t h e   b e s t   o f   h i m .   B e s i d e s ,   n e w   c o u n t r y ,   n e w   g i r l ,   a n d   h e   c a n   f u r t h e r   h i s   t e a c h i n g s   i n   m a g i c , "   R e m u s   s a i d .           " Y o u   k n o w ,   I   n e v e r   s a w   a   w a n , . "   S i r i u s   t o l d   h i m .           " H e   i s   s u r r o u n d e d   b y   M u g g l e s ,   h e   w o u l d n ' t   c a r r y   a   w a n d .   H e   c o u l d   b e   c a u g h t . "           " O h   y e a h . "           T h e   r e s t   o f   t h e   n i g h t   R e m u s   a n d   S i r i u s   c h a t t e d   a b o u t   t h i n g s ,   t a l k e d   a b o u t   H a r r y ,   L i l y   a n d   J a m e s ,   a n d   a b o u t   H o g w a r t s .   T h e y   k n e w   H a r r y   w o u l d   l o v e   i t   t h e r e .   T h e y   d i d n ' t   k n o w   w h a t   m a g i c   s c h o o l   H a r r y   w e n t   t o ,   b u t   t h e y   n o t i c e d   H a r r y   d i d n ' t   h a v e   p e o p l e   w a i t i n g   i n   l i n e   f o r   a n   a u t o g r a p h   o r   s h a k i n g   h i s   h a n d   l i k e   t h e y   t h o u g h t   h e   w o u l d .   T h e y   c h a l k e d   i t   u p   t o   t h e   c o u n t r y .           " I   w o n d e r   w h a t   i t   w o u l d   h a v e   b e e n   l i k e   i f   I   h a d   g o n e   a f t e r   t h e   r a t   a n d   g o t   t o   h i m ? "   S i r i u s   m u s e d .           " V e r y   d i f f e r e n t   I   i m a g i n e , "   R e m u s   s a i d .           " H e y ,   d o   r e m e m b e r   t h a t   t i m e   w h e n   m e ,   y o u   a n d   J a m e s   t u r n e d   S n i v e l l y ' s   b o d y   t e c h n i - c o l o u r e d ? "   S i r i u s   a s k e d   a n d   s t a r t e d   l a u g h i n g .   R e m u s   c h u c k l e d ;   t h a t   h a d   b e e n   a   g o o d   o n e .   R e m e d i a l ,   b u t   g o o d .           " I   d i d n ' t   a p p r e c i a t e   t h a t ,   B l a c k , "   S e v e r u s   s a i d   a s   h e   e n t e r e d   t h e   r o o m .   S i r i u s   j u s t   k e p t   o n   l a u g h i n g .   S n a p e   l e t   a   t i n y   s m i l e   c u r l   a r o u n d   t h e   c o r n e r s   o f   h i s   l i p s .           H e   h a d   s o f t e n e d   o v e r   t h e   y e a r s   s i n c e   L i l y   a n d   J a m e s '   d e a t h s .   H e   h a d   g o n e   i n t o   a   d e e p   d e p r e s s i o n ;   i t   w a s   p a r t i a l l y   h i s   f a u l t   t h e y   w e r e   d e a d   b u t   h e   n e v e r   m e n t i o n e d   t h a t   o u t   l o u d ,   f o r   h e   k n e w   S i r i u s   w o u l d   m u r d e r   h i m   i f   h e   d i d .   H e   s o u g h t   h e l p   a n d   f o u n d   i t   i n   R e m u s   a n d   S i r i u s ,   s u r p r i s i n g l y .   T h e y   w e r e   n e v e r   f r i e n d s   a n d   n e v e r   w o u l d   b e ,   b u t   t h e y   c o u l d   a t   l e a s t   b e   c o r d i a l   t o   e a c h   o t h e r .           " Y o u   k n o w   I   n e v e r   d i d   g e t   t h e   M a r a u d e r s   b a c k   f o r   a n y   o f   t h o s e   p r a n k s , "   S e v e r u s   m u s e d .   " I   w o n d e r   i f   H a r r y   h a s   t h a t   t r a i t ,   t h e   o n e   w h e r e   h e   r e e k s   h a v o c   b y   p l a y i n g   p r a n k s   o n   e v e r y   s t u d e n t   p o s s i b l e . "           " O h   I   h o p e   h e   d o e s ,   I   h a v e   m u c h   t o   t e a c h   t h a t   b o y , "   S i r i u s   s a i d ,   a n d   s t a r t i n g   l a u g h i n g .   M e n t a l l y   r e p l a y i n g   a l l   t h e   p r a n k s   t h e y   h a d   u s e d   a t   H o g w a r t s ,   h e   b e g a n   s t o r i n g   t h e m   f o r   H a r r y .            c e n t e r  x x x  / c e n t e r            O v e r   t h e   n e x t   f e w   d a y s   R e m u s   a n d   S i r i u s   t a i l e d   H a r r y   e v e r y w h e r e   e x c e p t   h i s   a p a r t m e n t   a n d   t h e   b a t h r o o m   ( n o t   c o u n t i n g   t h e   f i r s t   f e w   t i m e s ) .           T h e y   f o u n d   o u t   l i t t l e   i n f o r m a t i o n   a b o u t   h i m .   S o m e t i m e s   t h e y   w e r e   D i s i l l u s i o n e d   a n d   s o m e t i m e s   t h e y   w e r e n ' t .   T h e y   w e r e   b e g i n n i n g   t o   s e e   t h a t   H a r r y   w a s   r e c o g n i z i n g   t h e m .   T h e y   k n e w   t h e y   h a d   t o   r e v e a l   t h e m s e l v e s   s o o n .   T h e y   m a d e   r e g u l a r   r e p o r t s   t o   D u m b l e d o r e   s a y i n g   e v e r y t h i n g   w a s   g o i n g   w e l l .   B o t h   w e r e   r e l i e v e d   t o   s e e   t h a t   H a r r y   d e n i e d   g o i n g   ' o u t   w i t h   f r i e n d s '   e v e r y   n i g h t   s o   f a r .   S o o n   i t   w o u l d   b e   t h e   w e e k e n d   a n d   H a r r y   h a d   S a t u r d a y   o f f .   T h a t   w o u l d   b e   t h e   t i m e   t o   s t r i k e .           H a r r y   h a d   g o n e   t o   t h e   g r o c e r y   s t o r e   t o   p i c k   u p   s o m e   f o o d ,   s o   S i r i u s   a n d   R e m u s   f o l l o w e d   h i m ,   m a k i n g   s u r e   h e   s a w   t h e m .   T h e y   f o l l o w e d   h i m   d i s c r e t e l y   b a c k   t o   h i s   a p a r t m e n t   a n d   a p p r o a c h e d   h i m   w h e n   h e   w a s   g e t t i n g   o u t   h i s   k e y .           " H a r r y ! "   S i r i u s   c a l l e d   o u t .   H a r r y   w h i p p e d   a r o u n d .           " C a n   I   h e l p   y o u ? "   h e   a s k e d   c a l m l y .           " W e   n e e d   t o   t a l k , "   R e m u s   s a i d .           " I ' m   s o r r y ,   b u t   I   d o n ' t   k n o w   y o u . "   H a r r y   u n l o c k e d   h i s   d o o r   a n d   s t e p p e d   i n s i d e ,   s h u t t i n g   t h e   d o o r .   S i r i u s   s t o p p e d   i t   a b o u t   h a l f w a y .           " Y e s   y o u   d o ,   w e   n e e d   t o   t a l k .   W e   a r e   c o m i n g   i n , "   S i r i u s   s a i d   a n d   p u s h e d   t h e   d o o r   o p e n .   H e   s t r o d e   i n   w i t h   R e m u s   b e h i n d   h i m .           " G e t   o u t   o f   m y   h o u s e ! "   H a r r y   y e l l e d .           " N o .   S i t   d o w n , "   S i r i u s   c o m m a n d e d .           H a r r y   h a d   a   s t r o n g   l o o k   o f   d e t e r m i n a t i o n   o n   h i s   f a c e .   " G e t   t h e   f u c k   o u t   o f   m y   h o u s e ,   r i g h t   n o w . "           " L a n g u a g e   H a r r y ,   y o u r   m o t h e r   w o u l d n ' t   l i k e   t h a t , "   S i r i u s   s a i d ,   k n o w i n g   t h a t   w o u l d   o p e n   H a r r y   u p .           B u t   t h e y   d i d n ' t   g e t   t h e   r e a c t i o n   t h e y   w e r e   l o o k i n g   f o r .           " M y   m o t h e r   w a s   w h o r e ,   I   c o u l d n ' t   c a r e   l e s s   w h a t   s h e   t h o u g h t   o f   m e .   I f   y o u   k n e w   h e r ,   y o u   o b v i o u s l y   f u c k e d   h e r ,   a n d   I ' d   r a t h e r   n o t   b e   a r o u n d   t r a s h   l i k e   y o u .   G e t   o u t ,   b e f o r e   I   t h r o w   y o u   o u t . "           R e m u s   j u s t   g a p e d   a t   h i m .   S i r i u s ,   o n   t h e   o t h e r   h a n d ,   d i d n ' t   l i k e   H a r r y   s a y i n g   t h a t .   " D o n ' t   y o u   t a l k   a b o u t   L i l y   l i k e   t h a t !   S h e   l o v e d   y o u   m o r e   t h a n   a n y t h i n g !   H o w   c o u l d   y o u   s a y   t h a t ? "   h e   y e l l e d .           " B u l l s h i t .   M y   p a r e n t s   n e v e r   l o v e d   m e .   T h e y   g o t   t h e m s e l v e s   k i l l e d   a n d   l e f t   m e   w i t h   m y   a u n t   a n d   u n c l e . "   T h e   a n g e r   f l a s h e d   i n   H a r r y ' s   e y e s   w i t h   t h e   w o r d s   ' a u n t   a n d   u n c l e . '   " N o w   g e t   t h e   f u c k   o u t   o f   m y   a p a r t m e n t . "   H e   a d v a n c e d   o n   t h e m ,   t r y i n g   t o   s h o v e   t h e m   o u t   t h e   d o o r .           " N o .   T h e y   b r a i n w a s h e d   y o u .   I   c o u l d   h a v e   l e t   y o u   l i v e   w i t h   m e .   T h i n g s   w o u l d   h a v e   b e e n   b e t t e r .   L e a v e   y o u r   a u n t   a n d   u n c l e ' s   h o u s e ,   a n d   c o m e   w i t h   m e ,   b a c k   t o   y o u r   h o m e , "   S i r i u s   p l e a d e d .           " I   d i d   l e a v e .   A n d   I   d o n ' t   n e e d   y o u .   Y o u ' r e   t r y i n g   t o   f u c k i n g   k i d n a p   m e .   I   d o n ' t   k n o w   y o u ,   I   n e v e r   h a v e .   I   d o n ' t   w a n t   t o   k n o w   y o u   s o   l e a v e   m e   a l o n e .   G o   b a c k   t o   w h a t e v e r   h e l l - h o l e   y o u   c r a w l e d   o u t   o f   b e f o r e . "           " T h a t   w o u l d   b e   E n g l a n d ,   a n d   w e   w e r e   s e n t   t o   r e t r i e v e   y o u ,   s o   y o u   w i l l   b e   c o m i n g   w i t h   u s , "   S i r i u s   s a i d .           " S i r i u s ,   w e   c a n ' t   u s e   f o r c e ! "   R e m u s   g r o w l e d .           " O h ,   t h a t ' s   b o l l o c k s ,   D u m b l e d o r e   d o e s n ' t   h a v e   t o   k n o w ,   a s   l o n g   a s   w e   g e t   h i m   b a c k ! "           H a r r y   w a s   g l a r i n g   a t   t h e m .   " I   a m   n o t   g o i n g   a n y w h e r e .   T h i s   i s   m y   a p a r t m e n t ,   I   w i l l   c a l l   t h e   p o l i c e   i f   y o u   d o n ' t   l e a v e   r i g h t   n o w . "           " B u t   y o u ' r e   1 6 ,   h o w   c a n   y o u   h a v e   y o u r   o w n   a p a r t m e n t ? "   R e m u s   q u e s t i o n e d .           " G e t   o u t !   L e a v e   m e   t h e   h e l l   a l o n e !   I   d o n ' t   n e e d   t r a s h   l i k e   y o u   a r o u n d ,   f u c k i n g   w i t h   m y   h e a d   e v e n   m o r e ! "   H e   s h o v e d   t h e m .           " Y o u   a r e   t h e   B o y   W h o   L i v e d , "   R e m u s   m u t t e r e d .           T h i s   s e e m e d   t o   s e t   H a r r y   i n t o   a   r a g e .   H e   b a l l e d   h i s   f i s t s   a n d   p u n c h e d   S i r i u s   i n   t h e   f a c e ,   t h e n   t u r n e d   a n d   d i d   t h e   s a m e   t o   R e m u s .   T a k i n g   a d v a n t a g e   o f   t h e i r   s h o c k ,   h e   s h o v e d   t h e m   o u t   t h e   d o o r   a n d   l o c k e d   i t .           T h e   s h o c k   w o r e   o f f   a s   t h e y   s t a r e d   a t   t h e   d o o r .           " H e   d e f i n i t e l y   g o t   L i l y ' s   t e m p e r , "   S i r i u s   s a i d   a s   t h e y   w a l k e d   b a c k   t o   t h e   f l a t .           W h e n   t h e y   g o t   b a c k   a n d   t o l d   S e v e r u s   w h a t   h a d   h a p p e n e d ,   t h e y   r e p o r t e d   t o   D u m b l e d o r e .   T h e y   h a d   b e e n   t o l d   t o   t r y   a g a i n ,   j u s t   o n c e .   I f   t h a t   d i d n ' t   w o r k ,   h e   w o u l d   s e n d   i n   m o r e   p e o p l e   t o   a i d   t h e m .           T h e y   g a v e   H a r r y   a   d a y   t o   c o o l   d o w n   a n d   a p p r o a c h e d   h i m   o n   M o n d a y   n i g h t   a f t e r   h e   w a s   d o n e   w o r k .   T h i s   t i m e   t h e y   m e t   i n   a   b a c k   a l l e y .           " H a r r y ,   c a n   w e   p l e a s e   s i t   d o w n   a n d   t a l k   a b o u t   t h i s ? "   R e m u s   a s k e d .           " B l o o d y   h e l l ,   w i l l   y o u   l e a v e   m e   a l o n e ?   I   t h o u g h t   y o u   g o t   t h e   p o i n t   l a s t   t i m e .   I .   D o n ' t .   K n o w .   Y o u .   N o w   g e t   o u t   o f   m y   w a y . "           T h e y   s t o p p e d   h i m   a g a i n .   " N o ,   y o u ' r e   c o m i n g   w i t h   u s .   A n d   y o u   d o   k n o w   u s .   I   k n o w   y o u   r e c o g n i z e d   t h e   n a m e s .   I   s a w   i t   o n   y o u r   f a c e   t h e   d a y   w e   m e   y o u   i n   t h e   s t o r e , "   S i r i u s   r e p l i e d .           " W h a t   a r e   y o u ,   a   f u c k i n g   s t a l k e r ?   L e a v e   m e   a l o n e   a n d   g o   s c r e w   y o u r   f r i e n d   h e r e . "           " R e m u s ,   w h a t ' s   a   s t a l k e r ? "   S i r i u s   a s k e d .           " O h   b l o o d y   h e l l .   W h y   o n   e a r t h   d i d   t h e y   g i v e   y o u   t w o   b u g g e r s   t h e   j o b   o f   c o m i n g   t o   g e t   m e .   H e   d o e s n ' t   e v e n   k n o w   h a l f   o f   w h a t   I   s a y , "   H a r r y   s a i d ,   m o r e   t o   h i m s e l f .           " T h e y   g a v e   u s   t h e   j o b   b e c a u s e   w e   k n o w   y o u .   S i r i u s   i s   y o u r   g o d f a t h e r .   W e   w e r e   b e s t   f r i e n d s   w i t h   y o u   p a r e n t s , "   R e m u s   e x p l a i n e d .           " Y e a h ,   ' c a u s e   t h a t ' s   r e a l   c o m f o r t i n g .   F r i e n d s   w i t h   a   w h o r e   a n d   a   t h i e f .   T h a t ' s   s o m e t h i n g   y o u   w a n t   e v e r y o n e   t o   k n o w . "           S i r i u s   y e l l e d   i n   f r u s t r a t i o n .   " Y o u   a r r o g a n t ,   s e l f - r i g h t e o u s   p r i c k !   Y o u r   p a r e n t s   w e r e   g r e a t   p e o p l e !   T h e y   s a v e d   m a n y   l i v e s !   A n d   t h i s   i s   h o w   y o u   r e p a y   t h e m ? "           " S i r i u s ,   y o u   k n o w   y o u   s o u n d e d   j u s t   l i k e   L i l y   d u r i n g   s c h o o l   r i g h t   t h e r e .   A l l   t h o s e   t i m e s   s h e   y e l l e d   a t   y o u   a n d   J a m e s   f o r   t o r t u r i n g   S n i v e l l y , "   R e m u s   c h u c k l e d .           " H a ,   I   d i d ,   d i d n ' t   I ?   E s p e c i a l l y   l i k e   t h e   d a y   a f t e r   O . W . L . s   a n d   w e   f l i p p i n g   h i m   u p   a n d   d o w n   i n   t h e   a i r   a n d   s h e   t h r e a t e n e d   t o   c u r s e   J a m e s , "   S i r i u s   s a i d ,   l a u g h i n g .           " C u r s i n g ?   Y o u   r e a l l y   a r e   n u t - j o b s . "   H a r r y   w a l k e d   a w a y .           " W e n t   b e t t e r   t h i s   t i m e ,   I   d i d n ' t   g e t   a   b r u i s e , "   S i r i u s   s m i l e d .           T h e y   w e n t   b a c k   t o   t h e i r   f l a t   a n d   r e p o r t e d   t o   A l b u s .   T h e y   w o u l d   b e   g e t t i n g   t w o   n e w   p e o p l e   t h e   n e x t   d a y ,   b u t   t h e y   d i d n ' t   k n o w   w h o .   T h e   f l a t   s e e m e d   t o   r e a c t   t h e   f a c t   t h a t   t h e y   w o u l d   b e   h a v i n g   t w o   m o r e   p e o p l e   t h e r e ,   a n d   p r e p a r e d   t w o   m o r e   r o o m s .           A l l   t h r e e   m e n   w e n t   t o   b e d ,   w a i t i n g   t o   s e e   w h o   w o u l d   a r r i v e   t h e   n e x t   d a y .            c e n t e r  x x x  / c e n t e r            C h a p t e r   o n e   c o m p l e t e .   R a t h e r   d i f f e r e n t   p e r s o n a l i t y   o f   H a r r y ,   e h ?   A l l   t h o u g h t s   a n d   o p i n i o n s   a r e   a p p r e c i a t e d . 


End file.
